Pain
by Saru Namii
Summary: A woman pushes herself past her limits to deliver a warning.


Feedback: positive comments welcome publicly.

Reader Alert: G rated. Angst  
Summary: A woman pushes herself past her limits to deliver a warning.

Pain

I cringed and doubled over with pain, clenching my fists tight pressing them into my stomach. Why did it hurt so much? Sighing I took one hand and rubbed my eyes. What was wrong with me? I blinked at the tears that formed in my eyes sank down to my knees in the grass wearily resting my forehead against the wet grass before me. I hurt too much to move anymore. All I wanted was to fall into the oblivion of sleep and rest for eternity, but there was so much to do. I just didn't think I could go on any more. I'd give myself a minute to rest, I decided to myself. Just a minute, and then I'd be up once more and on my way.

My eyes slipped shut and sleep drifted forth to claim me without my realizing it, until a sharp jab of pain in my abdomen caused me to clench my teeth together once more. It hurt more than words could describe. Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to my feet once more and surveyed the landscape. There was a long way still to go and not much time to make it in. I had to give them the warning, before it was too late for everyone. I had to make it. I took a weak step forwards and nearly fell to my knees again, and began to pray fervently for the strength to continue on. I prayed with all my soul, unlike I had ever before. I had always tried to be a good person, but still I doubted myself. I took another few staggering steps forward. Had I been good enough—strong enough to follow in Jesus' footsteps to make it to the afterlife? I had always been told that it didn't matter how unworthy I was, His grace would cover it, but for some reason, I found it hard to believe. I always struggled to be better but continued to doubt my own salvation. My steps faltered and I banged my knee against a sharp rock hiding itself in the grass. I hissed from the pain, but couldn't stop the flow of tears that leaked down my cheeks. I had to keep going. God was always with me, I reminded myself silently. He wasn't going to leave me to fend for myself now, when I needed him the most. He wouldn't do that.

With a grunt I pushed myself up, ignoring the constant pain that accompanied me, but focused on taking one more step after another. I could make it, I knew I could, after all I had the creator of the entire universe on my side. I'm not sure how long I struggled on, but my knees and hands grew scrapped up from my numerous stumbles and falls and I heard an approaching rider as I felt the air begin to cool with the setting sun. I staggered one last time, only to be caught by a pair of strong arms that lowered me slowly to the ground.

I looked up into the concerned face that loomed above me, and coughed weakly, cringing at another bout of pain. "Rebecca-she's not good," I whispered, struggling to complete my message. "Don't let her get you and the kids…don't let her hurt them."

He nodded quickly, "We won't. We'll stop her, before anyone else is hurt. I promise." I could see him fighting his own battle with his tears now as well. He always had to be the strong one—the protector.

"Adam," my voice was even softer, I could barely hear it myself. "She needs…help," I paused fighting for the breath to continue and I felt his fingers clutch even tighter around my shoulders. I knew I had to give him some sort of reassurance before it was too late. Already my vision was loosing its focus. I could only see his dark brown eyes looking down at me filled with pain and hurt. They were red from his own quiet tears. "Don't cry," I coughed again. "He's waiting for me…calling me home…to him…to peace…" It was all I could manage and I felt myself smile up at him, resting a hand against his cheek softly.

"Kathryn," I heard his hoarse cry just as another sharp jab of pain ran through me and then it all faded away, into the blissful peace that waited. The last thought that went through my mind was my thankfulness that Adam would still be there to watch out for our family. Then there was no more.


End file.
